Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower motor unit of an air conditioner mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Description of Related Art
A centrifugal fan unit with a built-in electronic control circuit section (a circuit board) for a motor, the electronic control circuit section being disposed at a position eccentric with respect to an output shaft of the motor, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-215330 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1). According to the centrifugal fan unit related to Patent Literature 1, since the electronic control circuit section is disposed at a place which was recognized as an unused space of the centrifugal fan unit, an axial size of the centrifugal fan unit can be minimized, and the centrifugal fan unit can be made thinner.